


The Child on the Empty Street

by wifftins



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wifftins/pseuds/wifftins
Summary: This is all that remains.--A short story based on a title given to me.





	The Child on the Empty Street

Silence. That’s all that remained.

 

Dark, dreary, and miserable, the streets of the corrupt, industrialised town became flooded with ambience. The grunge-splattered walls felt suffocating and made the stagnant, polluted air hard to inhale. The world, as it was, made Six feel claustrophobic, as if she’d been encased in a cardboard box, sealed in by ducktape.

 

_This is all that remains._

 

The dank, confining brick walls of the endless path stretched as far as the girl could see. Dwindling cobbled roads were cold and wet beneath her feet, mostly strewn with grease from leaking factories. Occasionally as she glimpsed down at her bare, lithe feet, she could clearly - to her sense of discomfort - see and feel the clutches of the oil claw at her pale flesh. She couldn’t run. Couldn’t hide. The darkness proved no guardian in her deepest nightmares.

 

_This is all that remains._

 

Breathless was the melancholy sky, painted a saddening grey. Rumbling and growling, they released their thick, gloopy tears. The rainfall made a harder descent, small streams trundling down the sides of the haggard pavements, taking the oil and pollution with its encompassing tide. At her shallow ankles, Six squirmed as a rally of street rats shot through her thin legs, their cries falling on deaf ears as the storm continued to rage. She raised her cranium, shielding her face with a small hand. She’d almost staggered to the cold stone as she’d taken in the looming towers that gazed harshly down at her, their black structures intimidating.

 

_This is all that remains._

 

Six was alone with nobody to confide in. She had all but her yellow raincoat and handy lighter to guide her through the misfits of her abstract dreams. But… she wasn’t scared. _Is this a dream?_ No.

 

**This is reality.**

 

Six came to a blatant halt in her aimless stride, able to feel the ground beneath her shake with a violent vengeance. She turned. She watched. _She gawped._ Upon the slight hill in the street, a horde of gargantuan monsters struggled through the rain, umbrellas clutched in their deformed palms. Their thick clothes stuck to their sweaty, fatty rolls of flesh. From a mere glance, you could’ve said that they could barely walk, given their incredulous size. But Six was vigilant, neither cowering in their approach, but monotonous.

 

The tight air filled with vile grunts and greedy beckons. No rhythm emitted from their heavy, sluggish steps. They left no life in their wake - all but gluttony. And with each miniscule step and each tedious stumble, they enclosed the space. Some were scrambling over others in a desperate need to overtake. Some were snatching at barely anything. They came with briefcases and top hats, yet their ugly, fiendish faces told otherwise. They were barely decent, simply lumps of overweight skin and bone. Their complexions were similar - blotched and covered in mumps.

 

This is society. This is the world as it is.

 

_This is all that remains._


End file.
